


Red Moon

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Moon, a corporation designed to destroy a world threat, is the home to several new members. With this threat of the Big Bad Wolf on the loose, they train their skills to overcome the evil, and find out things about themselves that they never thought true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No one would expect a ferocious wolf to be the prime suspect of a criminal; in fact, no one in Tanahara did. They refused to believe their towns and city folk were being eaten alive or brutally harmed by a blood thirsty wolf; it just seemed so unlikely! As a result of their ignorance, a man by the name of Torano Tsumiki created the Red Moon Incorporated to force all the townsfolk’s children to participate in exterminating this feline. Indeed, it did sound quite over the top, but the town of Tanahara was the size of Mother Nature’s pinky.It was a small little town, filled with only a couple hundred people; enough to suit Torano’s needs. Vast forests spread as far as the eye could see, which made it easy for animals to walk around the streets as well if they wanted to. Everyone walked everywhere, so cars were not an issue.

On this day, the children of each family in Tanahara would be forced against their will to join the causes to end the threats of the Big Bad Wolf, as the public had called this first class criminal. The only footage of him was… a mere wolf. Scary, a bit festive, but it was no human. Why would an animal be ranked number one? Of course, animals were much stronger than people (especially wolves), so no one knew whether to believe common logic or the mere stupidity of their so called government.

The child’s families, the Koizumi’s, Tsumiki’s, Maizono’s, Souda’s, Kirigiri’s, and Oowada’s were to be the base of the Red Moon. What no one knew, however, was what the Red Moon was for. It acted like the CIA; members would go undercover and spy, while acting like normal civilians in the meantime. It required lots of physical training meant for adults, which resulted in many permanent injuries. Some families, however, were special; they had talents. These talents came to help them. The only problem with this was the fact that a line of werewolves had been embedded into Tanahara for tens of thousands of years. That line was none other than the Oowada family.

Mondo Oowada, the youngest at seventeen, is the Big Bad Wolf. He’s been the one wreaking havoc among the town, but after the night of the full moon, he remembers not one bit. His other sibling, however, is different. By the name of Daiya, age twenty three, he supposedly seems to not have inherited this werewolf ability. For twenty three years, he has not shown a single sign of ‘werewolf’, while Mondo did early in his life around the age of fifteen.

The Maizono family was known for their marvelous singing skills. Sayaka Maizono, standing at the age of seventeen as well, was a pop sensation, before becoming a nun after opening her eyes to the worldly threats around her. As a sacrifice to becoming a nun, she removed her vocal cords, and was not able to speak for several months, before Kazuichi Souda came to her aid.

The Souda family was known for their mechanic skills. They could built and repair anything you gave them. Kazuichi built Sayaka a machine to place around her throat, looped with wires, to produce sound. It acted as her voice, and she spoke in one single pitch. She could not speak long sentences anymore, nor could she sing. If she tried, she would exhaust herself, and momentarily fall into a comatose state.

Kirigiri’s were known for their detective work; they were ‘behind the scenes’ financially and politically to keep the town running. Kyouko Kirigiri, however, drifted away from the detective business after her father murdered her grandmother; the only person Kyouko could ever call ‘mother’. Running away into the town and changing her façade entirely, everyone knew her as the punk girl, or in other cases, the Emo Beamer.

The Tsumiki’s worked as nurses and doctors and pediatricians; making sure the townsfolk were happy and healthy. Torano, however, left this business to become the Head of the Red Moon, taking his daughter, Mikan, with him. The Tsumiki’s were relatively poor; wearing dresses made of rags and shoes out of whatever they could find; some even went barefoot. Torano used Mikan’s nursing skills as an advantage to perform blood tests and any transfusion in attempts to dissect their way into finding the Big Bad Wolf.

Last but not least, the Koizumi’s: Koizumi’s were photographers most of all; journalists, news reporters, you know it. Mahiru, seventeen, was one of the few photographers, but once becoming part of the Red Moon under her will, she quit the business and instead went on to give sermons on the horrible life in Tanahara. Their lives were at risk, and everyone was freaking out over something ridiculous. Most of all, there were social concerns, you know it.

When these heirs were brought together into the Red Moon (Daiya being a member previously), Torano would test them; he would test them to see if the Big Bad Wolf was among one of the youth in Tanahara. The only downside was the life span. In the Red Moon, one was only expected to live up to the age of thirty or mid-twenties. With Daiya being twenty three, he stood as a role model and a symbol of hope that they could maybe make it out alive; even if they were stuck being mercenaries in the Red Moon forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of the Red Moon, and everyone invited showed up; Mondo with Daiya, Kazuichi with Sayaka, Mahiru, Kyouko, and Tsumiki by her father. “Dude, this is messed up,” Mondo began, leaning towards Daiya, “I know like, no one here.” Daiya chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. I went through the same thing when I was your age.” Everyone huddled around, and looked up at Torano Tsumiki standing behind his post.

“Good morning, everyone gather around, thank you. I am Torano Tsumiki, your Head at Red Moon. Quit your chatter, young Kirigiri.” He stopped his presentation to get Kyouko off of her phone. She ended the call immediately, and he continued. “As you may already know, this is where you will be staying for the rest of your lives. Get to know each other first and I will gather you all together in the lunch hall for an evening meal. More will be discussed there.” Torano left abruptly, dragging his daughter along with him. Mondo only got a short glance of her, but from the looks of it, she didn’t look too happy.“Daiya, they’re gonna-“ Mondo began, only to be cut off by Daiya dragging him towards Kazuichi and Sayaka.

“Hey, guys. Nice tattoo, robo boy. Beautiful hair, Maizono. How are y’all?” He said, as Kazuichi rolled down his sleeve nervously to cover his robotic-like tattoo, and Sayaka blushed at his comment. “I’m good, thank you.” Her voice stayed the same pitch as she spoke; like a robot. “This is my brother, Mondo. I think y’all will get along just fine.” Mondo and Sayaka shook hands. “Nice to meetcha.” He said, getting a nod from Sayaka. “As to you too.” Still, her voice still stayed the same. Unfortunately, Kazuichi must have caught this, for he barged in, saying, “Yeah, she has no voice box. I made a little voice box thing for her, but she can literally show no tone in her voice aside from that one, sorry. Name’s Kazuichi Souda.” The Mechanic frantically shook Mondo’s hand, but gave a cheery smile in return. “It’s nice t’meetcha all.” The four talked on until all were called to the cafeteria. There, Torano continued speaking.

“Again, welcome to the Red Moon. Your rooms won’t be too hard to find, and all of you are sleeping in the same, wide open room. As you all may know, our main target here is none other than the Big Bad Wolf. He has been number one on the criminal charts for two years. Tearing families away from each other, eating people alive… he’s a bloodthirsty wolf. You all, however, have the ability to change that. You all could kill him, and that we will do. First off, I’d like to start your day here with a single blood test, performed by my daughter, Mikan Tsumiki. We have a blood sample of the Big Bad Wolf, and will be comparing it to your blood to see if any matches are made!” Holding up a vial of blood, everyone gasped. Mondo awkwardly put his hand to his hip and rubbed his scar. “Dude… that was the thing I was shot with last like, full moon.” He whispered to his brother. “Don’t focus on it, just mask yourself.” As Torano left, everyone got in line to be tested.

Mondo’s legs couldn't stop their bouncing, and Sayaka would glance over and giggle from time to time, Kazuichi making sure she wasn't looking at anything else. When Mondo was called in, he sat down and watched Mikan get the needle ready. “G-Good evening, Mondo.” She greeted him, her voice as fragile as her needles. Her hand was stitched up and bandaged, and she wore rags knitted into a dress. She had a hood as well, and a small bow in her hair. “Hey.” His voice was shaky. “D-Don’t be afraid… u-um, it won’t hurt, I-I promise!” She guaranteed him, sticking the needle in gently. Mondo only flinched for a split second, not feeling anything else afterward. “God, yer good.” He said, getting a short giggle from the Nurse. “Th-Thank you…” He walked out, nearly tackling his brother over once he walked into the courtyard, where everyone else had gone once they had their blood tested.

“DAIYA M’GONNA DIE THEY’RE GONNA KNOW S’ME AND-“ He shouted, getting a shove from the older. “Shut up! People are gonna hear, you know! Tell me, why are you freaking out?!” Of course, Daiya had a clue as to what was going on, but before Mondo could respond, sirens went off, loud sirens. Mikan had been testing the blood samples, and she had seen that Mondo’s blood compared to the Big Bad Wolf’s blood was identical. She had rambunctiously hit the button, sending the sirens off, but soon realized that this was an ordinary creature! What if this was all a misunderstanding? She spilled her needles all over the floor, and ran out of the small office, screaming “FALSE ALARM! FALSE ALARM!” But the intercom went on first.

“The Big Bad Wolf is among us! I repeat, the Big Bad Wolf is on the premises!” Those words were shouted through the intercom, and everyone flooded outside from the building. “What?! Is the Big Bad Wolf really one of us?!” Mahiru shouted, as Kyouko stumbled next to her. “I had a feeling; I just didn't know who.” Mikan came running outside to her father, saying that it was a false alarm. In response, Torano slapped her across the face, the sound of it echoing through the microphone in front of him, followed by a shrill scream. Mondo took a large step forward and growled. “Hey! Keep yer hands away from her! Ya don’t have th’ right t’hit her like that!” Torano paid no attention to him, and only pushed Mikan to the ground, getting a gasp from Mondo and looks of disbelief from the rest of the crowd. “Go to your rooms. Daiya will lead the way.” Torano left, leaving his daughter behind and everyone else following behind Daiya.

When they walked into the wide, open room, everyone shuddered. It didn’t look too appealing, but there were comfortable enough cots and bathrooms for everyone’s personal use; one individual bathroom for everyone. “I could get used to this!” Kazuichi laughed, plopping himself down onto one of the beds. “Make yourselves comfortable, everyone. Your new life begins here. Clothes go in the labeled dressers, and the beds should have your things already lied out on them.” He explained, as Mondo lied down on his bed, exhausted. Mahiru quietly chattered with Kyouko for a while, Kazuichi assisted Sayaka with her wires connecting her vocal cords behind her veil, and… Mikan was nowhere to be found.

Soon, however, Torano’s voice came on the intercom. “Hello, this is your Head speaking. I wanted to inform you on the fact that there are security cameras all throughout the facility! If one of you tries to sneak out, we’ll catch you! Now, tonight, on the topic of the Big Bad Wolf, it is a full moon tonight! Be prepared!” The voice was gone with a click, and Mondo exchanged nervous looks with his brother.“I hate how I don’t know these things.” He murmured, waiting for everyone to go to sleep before trying to look for an exit.

As he was walking, a finger tapped his shoulder, and he jumped, only to hear a high pitch squeak. “M-Mikan!” He stuttered, turning around to face her. “Shh! I-I know of a way out w-without getting caught by s-surveillance…!” She whispered, leading him to a door at the end of a short hallway. “O-Okay, just… w-walk out here, a-and to get back in, e-enter the code 4137, i-it should let you in….” Mikan opened the door for him to let him out, before whispering, “I-I know… y-you’re the Big B-Bad Wolf… i-it’s our secret.” Mondo smiled at her, before stroking a single claw down her cheek gently. “I’ll remember that.” After saying those words, he ran off into the woods, not being seen until the following morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Mondo had successfully slinked in past the cameras and into the bedroom without anyone noticing. When everyone woke up, it looked as if nothing had happened. Kazuichi sat up and stretched, looking around and yawning. “Aw man… ‘nother day, ‘nother dollar, huh, Maizono? Heheh.” He hopped over to Mondo and poked his face. “Wake up, dude, we got a day o’ trainin’! Can’t wait t’show off my fightin’ skills!” Mondo growled at the mechanic, and Daiya merely laughed sleepily. “He’s not a morning person, Kazuichi. Go easy on him until after lunch.” 

Kyouko was up walking around, doing her hair in one of the mirrors belonging to Mahiru. Her hairstyle was… odd, for a Kirigiri. She had long, silky lavender hair, but she had it up in an impossible bun on her head, topped with a tiara of spikes, fake roses, and two thick strands of hair running down the sides. Mahiru was talking to her about proper adequate, but Kyouko didn’t seem too concerned; she was a rebel, anyway. Tsumiki was nowhere to be found again, but Mondo only smiled when he thought of her. Sayaka sat up and untangled the wires connecting to her mechanical voice box, examining the room curiously. 

With Daiya up out of bed, Torano decided to call the announcements. “Good morning, everyone. Please meet in the cafeteria for breakfast, served for Mikan. Training begins today, and I hope you all will put your marvelous skills to the test.” The announcements went off with a click, and Mondo wanted to strangle his damn pillow until it turned into Torano’s head and began pouring blood, but on the outside, he simply stood up lethargically and stumbled around next to his brother; doing his hair in the process of walking to the cafeteria.

Everyone sat down with their ‘friends’, Mahiru with Kyouko, Kazuichi with Sayaka, and so on. The Oowada brothers sat with the usual; Kazuichi and Sayaka. “So, you excited for training?” Daiya spoke up after swiping an apple from the displays. Kazuichi almost hopped out of his chair. “Hell yeah I am! I was tellin’ ya, right?! I bet Sayaka’s excited, too! I hope we go through some super snazzy obstacles and get paired up into a team of two! I’ll be with Sayaka, definitely.” He explained, getting Mondo to laugh after coming back from retrieving breakfast at the line. “Dude, yer way too pumped up. How’re ya so awake?” Kazuichi only snickered in response, and he, Sayaka, and Daiya went into the line for a self-serve breakfast buffet.

While everyone was getting their serve, Mikan skittishly tip toed towards Mondo, taking a seat next to him. “…H-Hi, Mondo.” She stumbled. Mondo knew she was coming, or at least getting closer; his ‘werewolf senses’ could do that. “Hey, Mikan.” He replied, stuffing down some grits before looking her in the eyes. She smiled back nervously. “I-I’m sorry about n-not being in the rooms wh-when you awoke… D-Dad made me p-prepare breakfast.” “Don’t worry ‘bout it. I was wonderin’ where ya were… but s’all good…,” Mondo stayed quiet, and Mikan waited for him to continue. 

“Oi, d’ya know when th’ trainin’ session is ‘nd what s’bout?” 

“O-Oh, why yes, I do! D-Dad is setting up an o-obstacle course o-over water… a-and crocodiles… a-and you have to retrieve a r-red bandanna. I don’t know if d-daddy’s being silly, b-but he said he put the r-red there specifically t-to agitate whoever w-was the Big B-Bad Wolf. R…Red agitates bulls…. Not wolves…” 

Mondo laughed at the stupidity of her father. This guy was really desperate to find out whoever this Big Bad Wolf was. Of course, Mondo knew it was himself, but he couldn’t just expose that to mercenaries being sent out to exterminate him for that very reason. It was hard keeping your mouth shut about something so secretive, you just have the urge to tell someone! At least Daiya knew; Mondo could trust him. Besides, they were brothers. Even if Daiya wasn’t exactly a werewolf, they’d at least understand each other a bit, right? That was the sort of bond the two shared, and Mondo wouldn’t exchange it for anything else. 

After finishing up whatever food he had, he followed everyone to the training hall; it was exactly how Mikan described it. There were floating platforms in the water with crocodiles swirling around them like sharks that extended maybe a mile or two, and beyond that a flat surface with the red bandannas that you were apparently supposed to use to fasten on top of a flag pole all the way outside. On the wall was a timer… great. Torano descended from the ceiling and began explaining the directions. “As you can see, this is your first course. Jump over the platforms in the water to avoid the alligators,” Kazuichi raised his hand, “Sir, those’re crocodiles.” Torano sneered back at him, “Crocodiles, alligators… same thing. Anyhow, not every tile is safe; you could fall in at any minute if you’re not careful, and get torn to bits by these little bloodthirsty reptiles! Oh, well, I don’t think the Big Bad Wolf would have a problem with that, would he?! Now, after you get through that obstacle alive, you retrieve a bandana from over there, run outside to the flag pole, climb up, and fasten it around the top. To get down, simply slide down as if you were a firefighter coming down from that… pole… thing. You’re going to be timed, and the timer starts NOW!” With a loud gunshot, everyone ran to the platforms. 

Everyone was hopping around like bunny rabbits, taking careful maneuvers. Daiya was already ahead of the whole bunch, and following him was, ironically, Kyouko. Kazuichi and Sayaka were doing good fending off the crocodiles, using a bizarre noise to stun them. Mondo, well… he wasn’t doing so well. From time to time, he would look back at Mikan and see her struggling to keep balance. Well, sure, it was really hard to keep your balance on platforms on water, but surprisingly, no one had found one that sunk down. Was Torano just messing with them to get them scared? That’s one relief; however, he spoke to soon. With a small jump, Mikan hopped forward and plummeted straight into the water, crocodiles already ripping at her clothes and arms. Mondo cursed rather loudly, and dived into the water, lifting Mikan out of the water as if she were nothing. Torano watched wide eyed, and scolded him for saving his daughter.“You could have left her there! You’re wasting your time!” He said. “That’s what a selfish man would say.” Mondo growled, climbing up out of the water with Mikan over his shoulder and running to the infirmary.   
Outside, Daiya was already climbing up the flag pole, as was Kyouko. Mahiru had accidentally fallen off and popped her shoulder, while Kazuichi and Sayaka were using wires to easily lift themselves up like a pulley. 

Back to Mondo and Mikan, he had taken her safely to the infirmary, removing the bandages on her arm and replacing them with new ones. “What happened here?” He asked her. “O-Oh… those s-stitches have always been there. M-Mama used to say th-that they would f-fall off, and to p-prevent that, you had to stitch th-them up regularly.” What was she trying to say? She had some sort of Leprosy? Mondo had to ask further. “My parents never told me that. That’s kinda extreme… but, back t’ the subject, it doesn’t look like th’ crocodiles did much to ya. That’s good.” Mikan grinned back at him in reply. “A-At least it doesn’t r…really hurt…” As she was about to elaborate, a loud buzzer went off in the training room. It wasn’t too far away, and the two of them had only been in the infirmary for about two minutes. Through a megaphone, Torano shouted.

“DAIYA OOWADA COMPLETED THE TRAINING EXERCISE FIRST!” The list was followed by Kyouko, Sayaka, and Kazuichi. Mahiru didn’t look like she made it, and she was walking back to the training hall in tears, aided by Kyouko. “Her arm is broken, Sir.” She answered blandly, getting a nod from Torano and a dismissal priveledge. Everyone else soon returned to the bedroom, and talked there on until lunch. All of it seemed uneventful, while Mondo walked around with Mikan everywhere she went. That time, though, Mondo couldn’t believe himself. Mikan was adorable. She would giggle at the most ridiculous things, and everything about her was cute. Maybe he was falling in love with her just a teeny bit… a werewolf with a fragile, innocent nurse… yeah, no. Mondo punched himself mentally in the gut for ever thinking the two would work out as boyfriend and girlfriend. Those thoughts whirred through his head for the rest of the day until it was the end of the day, and everyone was back in the bedroom. 

“Dude, today was awesome! We didn’t exactly get paired up in teams, but me ‘nd Maizono totally smoked that training, didn’t we?!” Kazuichi bragged, giving Sayaka a high five. “Yes. We did very well for our … …. first training exercise.” She replied, having to stop in the middle of her sentence to wait for her mechanical voice box to catch up. The machine worked like a typewriter; you could only say so much until you had to push it back, worth a pause, and continue. “Well, I would’ve totally joined you guys, but I saved Mikan before she was eaten alive by those crocodiles.” Mondo explained, nudging his head towards her as she stood in front of the mirror and adjusted her bandages; stitching up her thumb in the process. His stomach churned just watching her stitch herself up in such fixation. “Welp, s’time fer bed. Night y’all!” Kazuichi shouted to everyone, getting an in-chorus ‘goodnight’ from everyone in the room. That night… would be a night they would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was sleeping peacefully; well, Mondo wasn't. He was getting ready to leave once again; full moon. He looked back over at Daiya before he left to see if he was awake, and it sure did look like he was, because he was gnawing and scratching at the mattress like a psychopath. “Uh… dude? Daiya, you ‘kay?” He slowly approached his brother’s bed, before Daiya’s arm literally flew onto his face, gripping onto it tightly. “Shit, bro-!! Don’t do that to me while I’m tryin’ to sleep!” He hissed, Mondo’s hand coming up to remove Daiya from his face. “What’s goin’ on!?” He asked at the same time, getting a chilling silence from the elder. “…I think I’m going wolf.” The brothers exchanged nervous glances, and bolted out the door, surprisingly not waking anyone up. 

“HOLD MY FUCKIN’ HAND AND DON’T LET GO.” Mondo shouted, while Daiya hyperventilated. He led his brother to an empty cabin and put him inside the cellar-like room with bars. “Daiya, just stay in here and don’t freak out-“ “I’M A GROWN MAN, MONDO. I’M TWENTY-FUCKING-THREE YEARS OLD AND I’M NOW EXPERIENCING SYMPTOMS OF A WEREWOLF?! YOU GOT THEM WHEN YOU WERE LIKE FIFTEEN, IT’S DIFFERENT WHEN YOU’RE TWENTY THREE.” His hands grabbed onto the bars with a death grip, yanking them as his nails grew into ferocious claws. Mondo then realized that those werewolf-like symptoms were happening because there was a wide open window right behind him. “Daiya, don’t look back, you’re gonna be fine. Soon, though, yer gonna hafta.” Daiya must have noticed his claws, for he started freaking out once he saw his fingers. “HOLY SHIT… MONDO, I’M GONNA DIE, WE’RE GONNA DIE, I-I CAN’T DO THIS!” Even though he was technically younger, Mondo felt like he was the older brother to him in this case. He had more experience, and he could give Daiya some advice…

“Um, well, when you actually ‘transform’, um… s’gonna hurt… because you’re bones are literally snapping into the place a wolf’s bones would be in-“ Maybe that was a bad topic to start off with, because the older of the two literally started screaming, “IT’S GONNA HURT?? IT’S GONNA HURT?!” Mondo had to shield himself from the moonlight coming in from the window so he could at least have some bit of a chance to reassure Daiya that everything would be alright if he would just listen. “Listen t’me! If I could, I’d totally make some potion or somethin’ t’where it wouldn’t hurt, but I’m ‘fraid we’re gonna hafta do it th’ ol’ fashion way! Just follow m’lead or somethin’, it’ll be fine!” As he had just finished explaining, his watch chimed midnight. “Okay, bro…. s’time. Ya gotta look back at th’ moon, now.” Acting calm in this situation was probably the hardest thing he’d ever had to endure. His brother could probably kill him if he wasn’t careful. 

Daiya blinked the tears out of his eyes and clenched his fists. “You’re right… I’m the big brother… I gotta do this at one point…!” Standing himself up, he turned toward the open window and looked up at the full moon just outside the window. He was stunned in his position, and Mondo had to speak up to make sure he didn’t die. “Daiya? Ya still alive?” “Y…Yeah… I’m alive… everything sorta hurts, but that’s normal, right…?” Under his breath, he could have sworn he heard the older mumble ‘Diamonds never break’. Mondo sighed, looked up at the moon for a second, and walked outside before opening the door to the cellar. “See ya outside, bro.” His voice was surprisingly dull, and just as he walked outside, he turned into a werewolf. Now just to wait for Daiya… maybe they could both howl at the moon together. 

Would they even recognize each other…? Wolves were practically dumbasses who only howled, barked, and ate things, but would they recognize a brethren? Probably. Daiya, however, who was now entirely in wolf form, ran outside and followed Mondo to the top of the hill, where they both howled at the sight of the full moon in a wonderful, threatening harmony that brought fear to all creatures who heard. When there was a wolf howl, that always meant trouble. With the Big Bad Wolf on everyone’s minds, and hearing two this time, everyone was in a panic. That night was probably the largest amount of food Mondo had ever hunted in his two to three years of doing this every full moon. 

Daiya was a tremendous help. Even for being a first timer, he was already a professional. Sure, he was feistier and more threatening than Mondo, the younger of the two still held a stronger criminal record for being around longer and being widely known throughout the public’s eye. Back at the Red Moon, no one expected Daiya to be a werewolf. Some found it obvious that Mondo was the Big Bad Wolf by his temperament, but Daiya? Never… it was so unlikely through his limited attitude and widely caring heart that he would be a creature of the full moon. 

The only perplexing part was when they did the blood tests. Did Daiya not previously have the gene? Or did Daiya have it all along; it just looked different under a microscope? Or… maybe the blood that Mikan mistakened for the Big Bad Wolf’s was Daiya’s? Daiya went in before Mondo, anyway, and to figure out the blood sample so quickly… wouldn’t that be impossible? Mondo had only been out for about two minutes before the siren went off, and Daiya had been out for at least ten. Ten minutes sounded reasonable for a blood test to be found positive or negative, right? If it was Daiya’s… why didn’t Mikan say anything? Maybe it was his blood, but no one was telling him the facts… who knew what Mondo was doing while he was separated from his brother. He was always with Mikan, so maybe it was Mondo’s blood after all. No one could be too sure unless they knew every detail about what happened that day.

If anyone were to spill the beans to someone else rather than the Oowada brother’s about those blood transfusions, all hell would rise. No one could know or find out about this… not unless anyone else was hiding anything as vital as the brothers being werewolves, which was highly unlikely. Tanahara was full of extroverted, flower planting lunatics; there was nothing else interesting worth knowing about them. There were no visitors, no tourists, no mail from outside Tanahara; nothing. It was as if they were trapped here. Just the thought of being trapped and recapping all that had happened in a few day’s span was enough for it to go from midnight to six in the morning, also known as the time when the sun rises.

Mondo and Daiya were already on their way back to the Red Moon facility (still as wolves), and as soon as the sun rose, they both fused back to their normal selves, Daiya rubbing his shoulder awkwardly, and opening the door inside, quickly and quietly heading back into their beds. “Man… that was one night.” Daiya huffed, burying his face in his pillow immediately afterward. “How’re yer nails lookin’? Ya might hafta cut ‘em if they don’t get any shorter.” Mondo teased, getting a snarl from the older. “Don’t joke about that sorta stuff.” Their night left them both worn out, and luckily enough, the morning bell didn’t ring until nine. They still had three more hours before everyone would wake up… that was enough to rest from the disastrous yet (appetite) fulfilling night.


	5. Chapter 5

What happened in the morning was a shock to everyone. Kazuichi woke up around ten, as did everyone else. Apparently, there had been no earlier announcements to wake up and gather in the cafeteria. “Uh oh. D’Ya guys think th’ Big Bad ate the Head?” He stumbled, biting his nails nervously. “Don’t be stupid,” Mondo chimed in, “There’s no way Torano would even allow that sort of animal inside.” Sayaka sat up. “He’s right. Torano would never allow … … for that to happen.” Daiya turned over and looked around at everyone; his eyes a piercing yellow. Before anyone noticed, Mondo had to shout ‘AMARILLO OHOS’, something he knew only Daiya would understand, to save his brother’s ass. What he said translated to ‘yellow eyes’, said initially in Spanish. Daiya quickly blinked his eyes, returning them to their normal shade of violet.

“What’s going on?” He asked Kazuichi. “Well, th’ announcements he usually gives didn’t go off… ‘ey, Mikan! Where’s yer dad?” The Mechanic changed the subject to Mikan, turning back to look at her. “I…I don’t know. I slept here last night.” She replied, placing a small red bow in a few strands of hair. Kazuichi sighed and folded his arms in a sense of defeat. “Well that sure helped…” He stood up and walked out of the room, heading down the hall in the direction of the Head’s office. “Where d’ya think yer goin’?” Mondo shouted across the room. “Findin’ Torano.” He shouted back, running down the hall to the Head’s office. Everything was silent aside from a few whispers between Kyouko and Mahiru, a few tossing and turning of blankets, and Sayaka tuning her voice box, but in no time, Kazuichi screamed from down the hall. 

Daiya nearly fell out of the bed; maybe his ears were still in their werewolf hyper drive. “Shit!” He cursed under his breath, flipping the covers over and running out of the room and into the office, where Torano lied dead on the ground; a puddle of crimson blood under him already crusting on the floor. A strong stench of blood filled the room, and Kazuichi was bending down to get a closer look of… wolf prints. “Lookie here! Wolf tracks… the Big Bad was here.” Daiya was astounded. Either him or Mondo must have done this… “Why do you keep calling him the Big Bad instead of the Big Bad Wolf?” Was Daiya’s way of asking a question so nothing seemed awkward. “Before they ever found out th’ top class criminal was a wolf, everyone called ‘im th’ Big Bad. Once they found out it was a wolf, they changed it to th’ Big Bad Wolf. M’Family an’ I always stuck with Big Bad jus’ ‘cause we were too lazy t’use what th’ common peeps used. Y’Know… that sorta thing.” Daiya nodded in comply. “Ah, I get it…” He decided to ask no further questions, and to let the mechanic investigate the best he knew how.

He, however, decided to simply look around the room at all the advanced technology and… pictures of the Tsumiki family. One picture had Torano and Mikan ripped off of it, but he didn’t remember doing that. Actually… now that he thought about it, he didn’t remember anything aside from feeling oddly satisfied and exhausted. Maybe that was just the aftermath. His trail of thought was disrupted by Kazuichi speaking up. “’Ey, go get everyone else ‘nd bring ‘em in ‘ere. They oughta know ‘bout this.” Daiya nodded once more, running into the bedroom where everyone was. “Guys, we got trouble.” He stated, getting everyone to look over at him, and soon stop what they were doing to follow him into the cramped office. When they arrived, Mikan was in a state of shock; Mondo snuggling her close. Kyouko was already down on her hands and knees examining everything. Mahiru took pictures, and Sayaka stayed by Kazuichi’s side, playing with her hair. 

“Guys, I think ya might wanna look at this.” The Mechanic said with dread in his voice… maybe it was fear. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a thick book, and Mikan surprisingly ran toward it with unexpected adoration. “M-My book…!” She exclaimed, as he handed her the book and snuggling into it. She wandered back to Mondo, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder and examined the book curiously. “I-It’s a book I got a-at the library years ago… m-my dad took it away, s-saying it was all a hypocrisy… b-but all the books at the library a-are nonfiction… I-I don’t know w-why he would take something l-like that away from me so abruptly…” Mondo bent down and pecked her cheek. “S’Probably nothin’. Yer dad’s crazy.” At that moment, Daiya turned around and saw Mondo do what he did. Something definitely happened while he wasn’t around. He’d have to ask him about that later… and that later was now. He approached Mondo and requested a ‘private chat’ with him in the corner. 

“Why did you peck her cheek? I saw what you did.” Daiya spoke with a menacing tone. That tone was enough to get anyone scared enough to get down on their knees and beg for forgiveness. “I just told her th’ other day that lil’ pecks were signs of affection. She did tell me she had a thing fer me, and I have a thing fer her, so…” Mondo’s face flushed at the subject, and Daiya couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re so funny, Mondo. You and her?? You must be out of your mind.” “She knows who I am, Daiya, and ya don’t see ‘er neglectin’ me fer it now, do ya? …S’Probably why I like her… a-and other reasons… she’s so cute…” He began to ramble, and his older brother had to nudge him pretty roughly to snap him out of it. “She can’t tell anyone-“ “She said she wouldn’t. We’re in the clear. …god, stop freakin’ out! Did last night give ya th’ heebie jeebies??” That’s what made Daiya snap. He clutched onto Mondo’s tank top and yanked it up. 

“Look here. If you think this is a game, we don’t have to play anymore. I won’t affiliate with someone who thinks of something as dangerous as themselves to be a game of hide and go seek. This is a life or death situation, and it’s my job to keep you hidden and keep you alive for however many years it takes for the public to find out it’s you. Until that happens, you do whatever you can to protect yourself. Do I make myself clear?”

Hearing Daiya speak with such seriousness made Mondo shudder. “Y-Yeah… I get it.” Once he was placed back down on the ground, everyone was staring at the scene; Kazuichi staring at Daiya with awe. “That was intense.” He said, getting a laugh from the youngest Oowada. “Tell me about it.” Mahiru got in between the both of them, and spread her arms apart. “Guys, we have to get out of here before the officials find us here. They’ll think we’re the cause of this brutal murder, and I can’t afford to look like a criminal beside the Big Bad Wolf. Come on.” As she walked out of the room and outdoors, so did everyone else. 

“So… does anyone have any suggestion on where to go? We’re… practically homeless now…” She spoke up, getting a shrug from everyone but Mondo. “What ‘bout th’ woods?” “Where th’ Big Bad is?! Are ya crazy?!” Kazuichi screeched. “Stupid, he ain’t around at night.” The Photographer got in between the two of them once again. “Quit arguing, Mondo made a smart decision. If we can go into the woods and discuss, we could probably find out who the Big Bad Wolf is in the process!” Everyone’s eyes widened at the idea, but not in fear; excitement. They were finally able to hunt down this monster! Mondo and Daiya at least tried to look excited… “Aaaand we’re off!” The Mechanic sang as he frolicked into the woods, everyone following behind him. “This is ridiculous.” Sayaka said to Daiya, getting him to chuckle. “I agree… I agree.” 

When they stopped a few miles away from the peak of the hill (a significant hill to the Oowada brothers), everyone stood around in a circle, as Mikan read her book. “I-I forgot about everything in h-here… w-what is all this…?” She pondered out loud. Mondo, peering over her shoulder, read the section out loud. “Vivenes Mortua… what?” Kazuichi laughed. “Sounds like…” he took in a deep breath, “BULLSHIT! HAH!” He slapped his knee, and Mondo rolled his eyes at the guy. “There’s Humanum Robata, Bestia Collucutio-“ As he was reading the names, Mahiru turned around and looked at the book. “Hey, my parents have Bestia Collucutio knitted into a quilt. What does this mean…? Oh, look! It has stuff about the Ice Prince!” Mondo stared at her in disbelief, not just on how she could change the subject so quickly. “Ice Prince? Isn’t that just a myth?” He inquired. “No, remember what Mikan said? She said every book at the library is nonfiction, and she definitely said she got this book at the library, isn’t that right?” Letting Mikan answer, the nurse gave a sheepish nod. “Y-Yes.” “Well, ya don’t know if she’s just shittin’ with us. She could be tryin’ t’mess with us.” Sure, he had his doubts, but Ice Prince? No way in hell would that be real. “I-I would never do that, M-Mondo…!” Mikan whined, tears already in her eyes. Mondo nuzzled her cheek. “I was messin’ with ya, I know ya wouldn’t really do that.” Mikan smiled back up at him, and Mahiru continued reading. 

“It has the whole story of the Ice Kingdom and a map… it’s not too far away from here! But… Cere Potuisse, Invisibilia Patrona… what are those?” Mondo watched where Mahiru pointed, and stayed on track enough to answer her question. “They’re people. These’re almost like family names… they’re powers. Bestia Collucutio can speak t’ any animal, Invisibilia Patrona can be invisible, Vivenes Mortua ‘re people who have leprosy-like conditions, Humanum Robata ‘re people who have some sort of genetic disease ‘r malfunction, ‘nd Cere Potuisse are like Banshees with th’ whole screamin’ thing.” Mahiru read through the elaborated paragraphs while listening to Mondo’s paraphrased versions; they were correct. “You’re right. It also says here that these are families with children… those are us. We’re literally the only ones.” She broke the tension to replace it with shock. 

“Oh my god… so like, Mikan is a Vivenes Mortua?!” Mondo exclaimed, getting Mikan to wince back. “Maybe. If we read further, they say that Vivenes Mortua are most commonly doctors and nurses, Humanum Robata’s are mechanics, Invisibilia Patrona’s are detectives, Bestia Collucutio’s are photographers, and Cere Potuisse’s are singers… that’s literally our families but Daiya and Mondo.” Everyone now huddled behind Mondo, Mikan, and Mahiru to see the book for themselves. “We all have powers… interesting. We’re all threats, and no one ever cared.” Kyouko spoke up. As she did, Kazuichi screamed. “HOLY SHIT, WHERE’D YA GO?! YER CLOTHES ‘RE FLOATIN’!” Once everyone saw, Kyouko grinned. “I simply tried to focus on invisibility. I suppose it worked…. I’m an Invisibilia Patrona.” 

Exchanging nervous looks, they all tried to use their powers; Mahiru managing to talk to a cardinal and Kazuichi managing to do some pretty cool robotic techniques. “Okay, ya gotta admit this is cool.” He snickered. Mikan only snuggled up next to Mondo, probably nervous, while Sayaka tried to disconfigure her voice box in attempts to try out her screaming. Keeping in mind that she couldn’t even talk without this device, she still managed to shut it off and take in a deep breath before making any sound. She wanted everyone ready so she wouldn’t break any ears or permanently damage them. 

Kyouko was already murmuring her investigations about this phenomenon to herself, as Kazuichi walked up to Sayaka. “S’Everyone prepared fer Sayaka t’make her openin’ screech?” He joked, getting Mondo to laugh. Kyouko put up an invisible sound barrier around everyone but Sayaka, and watched as she let out a scream. Ironic enough, no one heard anything, so Kyouko removed the barrier. What they weren’t aware of was that they couldn’t hear it because it was so high pitched. Once exposed to the sound, Mondo and Daiya both cringed in pain.

“Damn, Sayaka! S-Shut up…!!” Mondo hissed, and Sayaka stopped, configuring something on the vocal chamber to make her voice lower so it was legible. “I’m sorry about that, Mondo. I didn’t know it would hurt you… you too, Daiya.” After realizing she had spoken a full sentence without stopping, she squealed. “I can talk!! Kazuichi, I can talk!” She frolicked around happily, giving him a big hug. Kazuichi grinned in response. “M’Happy fer ya!” Mahiru smiled, and spoke up. 

“So, to clear things up, Sayaka Maizono is the Cere Potuisse, Kazuichi Souda is the Humanum Robata, I, Mahiru Koizumi, are the Bestia Collucutio, Kyouko Kirigiri is the Invisibila Patrona…. Which leaves Mikan Tsumiki to be the Vivenes Mortua.” Everyone looked at each other after learning their new abilities, and gave reassuring smiles. “This is who we are… now let’s get out of here.” Kyouko stated, walking to the right. 

“No, stop.” Mondo interrupted, having no idea what he was even so cautious about. Kyouko stopped and turned around. “What’s the matter?” “There’s a glass barrier. We’re trapped. We’re not allowed out.” All of them gasped, even Mondo, who was astounded by himself. “Is that true? I don’t believe you.” She replied. “Come along. We’re getting out… and recruiting this Ice Prince.”


	6. Chapter 6

After what felt like years of walking in the same direction, everyone was lagging about. Daiya had to carry Sayaka because she had suffered from some sort of malfunction, Kazuichi was dragging his feet, and everyone else was fine. Kyouko led the line, and once they finally approached the wall, they were taken aback. Kyouko closely examined it and nodded. “Indeed… this is glass. We are truly being locked inside Tanahara by glass.” She said, getting Kazuichi to nearly flip out. One could tell, since his entire body was shivering and he was biting his nails, having them grow back long enough to where he would rip them off and spit them onto the ground. Mondo was kind of grossed out, but hey, it was the dude’s abilities; he couldn’t do much of anything to stop that. 

“So… how are we supposed to get out?” Mahiru mentioned, getting the mechanic to finally snap out of his daze. “I know! Sayaka, you can break anythin’ with yer scream, right?! Why don’t ya scream t’break th’glass!?” At the idea, Sayaka smiled. “That just might work! Good idea, but… that’s a lot of glass…” Looking up, there was a considerable amount of glass… if it were to burst, it would wipe them all out with waves of piercing shards. “I have an idea. Sayaka, scream, and I’ll protect everyone with a field. …Go.” Kyouko put up her said field and Sayaka adjusted her device to make her screams as high as they were. In response, the glass easily shattered into millions upon millions of shards. Kyouko, at first, was in pain when they collapsed so suddenly, but Mondo came to the rescue when it came to reassurance. Thanking him rather dully, she removed the barrier and looked out in the open. Seconds later, however, the wall began to reform. 

"Everyone, hurry and get out! The wall is reforming!” Kyouko commanded, jumping over, as did all of them after her. With a blast of air, the glass closed up on itself, leaving them in a layer of dew grass. “We’re never going back in…?” Sayaka questioned, a tone of concern and fear in her voice. “Not for a long time.” Kyouko replied with a sort of know-it-all façade. “Man, don’tcha just feel that fresh release of tension?! Like… finally leavin’ home? Out in th’real world?” Kazuichi chimed in, running up towards a mountain of ice. “Careful! That’s where the Ice Kingdom is!” Mahiru put her hand out to reach him, but to no avail. The mechanic stopped cold in his tracks. Mondo walked up to him, explaining what she meant. “This Ice Kingdom is said to be incredibly powerful. If we ain’t careful… we’d be frozen in ice faster than someone can say ‘Daiya dyin’. We gotta be steady, ‘kay?” He explained, getting a nod from the other man. 

The lot of them continued on their way; Mikan shivering from the cold; however, showing severe signs of frost bite, she showed no pain. Soon enough, they were walking up a stair case of ice; heck, the entire kingdom was ice. Everyone was slipping around mercilessly except for Mikan, who walked barefoot, and seemed to have a good traction on the ice. “E-Everyone! Take off y-your shoes! It’ll h-help a lot!” Following her instruction, everyone held onto their shoes and walked accordingly towards the Ice Palace. 

Now that Mondo thought back at it, they didn’t plan very well. None of them brought anything aside from what they wore on their backs. “What about our stuff? We have nothin’ but what we have right this second.” He brought up the topic hesitantly, while Kyouko merely grinned. “Do you think I’d come unprepared? Everyone has a packed up suitcase; I’m just not letting you see them yet.” He wasn’t sure if she was joking or not; she was highly believable, probably because of the fact that her entire family is a base of high tech detectives. That didn’t always mean they told the truth always, but Mondo always thought so. Besides, why would she lie about something that vital? She wouldn’t dare, knowing what everyone was capable of.

Upon walking to the palace gates, servants cloaked as ice approached them, bending down more than half their height to look down at the recruits of the Red Moon. “What brings you here?” They said, keeping their weapons to the side. Mondo looked up at one of them, and replied with, “We’re here to see the Ice Prince.” Mahiru nudged him sharply. “You don’t just go and flat out tell them! There’s a-“ Her sentence was never finished, for the icy gates opened to reveal a courtroom of just ice, with a tall, slim man sitting upon a throne. 

“Visitors?” The King’s voice echoed about the room. Mikan nodded nervously, keeping close to Mondo not only for warmth, but a sense of comfort. “…Yes. I-Is your son present? The Ice Prince?” Mahiru called out, bowing down in a polite manner. The Ice King smiled, and stood up from his throne. “You mean Fuyuhiko? Yes, he’s here. Is there a specific reason why you might need him?” He inquired before giving further explanation. Mondo looked about the room skittishly, while Kyouko took her step forward. “We’re here recruiting him for a good cause. We come from a small town in grave danger… we think we may be in need of his assistance.” 

“And not mine? Hmm… how delirious and embarrassing! Relying on my son to save you all!” The Ice King slammed his staff onto the ground, as a blizzard filled the room. It was hard to even stand up, it was that strong, but before any of them could even scream and beg for mercy, it was cleared away by yet another icy blast, coming from a different direction. Standing in front of them was a short boy their age with a black frosted hoodie, black denim jeans, and a neon blue short sleeve shirt. “Shut your mouth, dad. It’s fine. They can have me; this place is hell anyway.” He said, getting an astounded expression from his father. “How dare you defy me! You are no son of mine! You do not deserve the Kuzuryuu name!” Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu… that was his name. Mondo pondered for a moment, before an unusually large ice wall was being built up around the king. 

The king tried every way to escape, but to no avail; it was meant to seal him in there forever. “Guys! A little help here!!” Fuyuhiko shouted, stressing in his voice. Kyouko stepped up to the plate and began making force fields, keeping any damage from being done to the ice shield and wreathing it in a colder environment with its sheathing ability. “Guards!” The King called, getting some short, stubby ice cubes to invade the area. Mondo took them out with easy swipes of his claws and punches, and Daiya was doing almost the exact same, but with more flips and kicks. Mahiru called in a few animals; mostly polar bears, and commanded them to attack as well. Mikan simply stood there, walking over to Kyouko to see if she needed anything, and Kazuichi was using some liquid nitrogen to pool around the ice barrier, wherever he got that.

It didn’t take long to defeat the guards, and no one was hurt. With the barrier almost finished, Kyouko fallen back from physical exhaustion, Fuyuhiko was on his own. “On the count of three! Huddle up and get warm; it’s gonna get cold in a minute!” He screamed, putting both arms in front of him and channeling an immense amount of ice at the now completed barrier. The force of it all blew back his hood; exposing his face. He had blonde hair, glowing neon blue eyes (which was probably because of the moment), freckles, a baby face, and… permanent blush. Mondo had to admit the guy was pretty damn cute for a kid of a gross guy. 

Large crackling sounds echoed through the hall, as Fuyuhiko’s eyes seized glowing, showing their real beige-ish brown color, and he lost his balance. Stumbling, Mikan came to his aid immediately and caught him from falling. Daiya ran over and held Kyouko in time for Mikan to retrieve the Ice Prince. “W-We have the prince…” She stuttered, as Kazuichi gave a satisfying whoop. “Ah yeah!! Seven points for Red Moon!” Mondo laughed, then walked over to Fuyuhiko. “Looks like a scrawny guy.” He pointed out, holding his frigid, puny hand. “Y-You’re right… I b-believe that’s just hereditary; his father w-was lanky too.” She replied back to him, attempting to lift him up, and Mondo coming to her aid. 

When the two of them walked over to the rest of the five, Mondo blurted out, “Where to now?” Mahiru brushed her hair back. “Well, there’s always that school in, what was it, Kikarahi? Yeah. They have a great program, and I think getting an education would be great for us!” Kazuichi groaned. “I don’t wanna go back t’school! That’s th’last thing I wanna do.” Mahiru put her hands on her hips. “Well, you’re going to have to deal with it. They accept any student, anyway, so what’s not to lose? They have a boarding program, so we can stay there! Besides, what if we meet more people like us?” “I thought all the different people were locked up in Tanahara.” Daiya chimed in. “Wouldn’t you think they’d find everyone?” She pondered for a moment, then responded with, “Some people still remain in hiding. Some powers are more obvious than others. The ones who aren’t haven’t been found yet… let’s hope they don’t.” Finishing with a long sigh, she began walking out of the Palace.

“Where ‘re ya goin’?” Mondo questioned her ‘wisdom’ for leaving so abruptly. “Kikarahi. Where else?” They had no other choice, so the rest of them followed behind her; Daiya holding Kyouko bridal style and Mondo and Mikan carrying Fuyuhiko as if he were lying in a casket.


End file.
